Family
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Francis finally gives Virgil an engagment ring


Virgil slowly stirred as he groggily awoke from unconsciousness. The annoying alarm that was set to only for ten minutes made sure he stayed awake. A dark hand reached out for his bed partner only meeting with disappointment. Chocolate brown eyes opened and glanced around, finding nothing. Virgil frowned deeply as he sat up and stretched his tired and sore muscles. Stupid Ebon threw him and Richie against several different buildings last night, which did nothing for their poor bodies. The hero swung his legs off the bed and carefully stood up. Stretching again, he went to find his lover.

Virgil groaned when he couldn't find Francis anywhere in their two bedroom apartment. They had been together since Virgil was sixteen, he was nineteen now. Francis was now twenty-one and was, as always, violently protective of Virgil. He had been the moment Virgil agreed to date him. When Virgil went to the kitchen, he found a note from Francis pinned to the fridge, the young hero smiled as he grabbed it.

_"Virgil, I got called into work early. Sorry I couldn't be there with you when you woke up. Love you," Francis. _

It was a simple note, barely two sentences, but it made Virgil warm on the inside and smile broadly. They had come up with the note system after they moved into their apartment. Francis's work and Virgil's school schedule differed severely enough that they didn't see each other, though they did get to see each other in the mornings and evenings together. Usually, unless something else came up. Francis had been supporting Virgil through college with two jobs, the pyro had sworn to always take care of the hero. So far he had kept that promise, working two jobs while he went to college, providing food, shelter and protection.

Virgil was glad that Francis was providing for him, caring for him, loving him like he did, but sometimes, Virgil felt like his housewife. Virgil set about making his own breakfast while worrying if Francis had eaten or not. Francis never had a regular meal while on the streets, he could still go a few days without food. He didn't do that though, for Virgil's sake. Virgil checked the microwave clock for time, sighed, and rushed through his breakfast, again. H soon ran out the door with what he needed forgetting, again, the lunch he packed the night before. Lucky for Virgil, he made it to his psychology class with minutes to spare, unfortunately, he didn't get the note Francis put in his lunch, saying he'd stop by to get him for lunch. After class, Virgil was chattering with a semi new friend.

"That lecture was pretty intense, wasn't it Charlie." Virgil asked, cracking his neck. It was a three and half hour class, starting at 9:30.

"Yeah it was Virgil, the teacher has it in for us I swear." Charlie replied, getting a slight snicker from some passing students.

"Nah, she's just teaching us. If she doesn't push, we wont learn. Besides, I was actually talking about the subject of the lecture." Virgil responded, popping his spine next. Charlie just shook his head, a little disturbed at the popping noise. Charlie was the first of the two to spot Francis who was waiting at the end of the hall. A cruel look came over his face.

"Hey look, its that no good son of a bitch bang baby Hotstreak. I wonder what he's dong here? Probably going to steal something or beat someone up." Charlie snarled. He honestly didn't like bang babies, but he didn't have major issues with them. Plus he really liked Virgil as a love interest. Virgil had looked over to where Charlie had indicated, then stopped to glare at Charlie.

"That was very presumptuous of you, you asinine piece of garbage. Further more, that 'no good son of a bitch' is my boyfriend, whom I plan to marry one day." Virgil growled. Charlie looked at Virgil wide eyed, mouth slightly agape. It was then that Francis came up to them. He had spotted the look on Virgil's face and instantly became concerned. Whoever made his angel angry was going to pay.

"Hey sparky, everything all right? Is this bastard botherin' you?" Francis asked semi casually, draping a thick arm around Virgil's shoulders. Virgil's tense body relaxed almost instantly.

"No Frank, he wasn't bothering me. Its more that he stooped so low as to insult you." Virgil said, anger still apparent in his voice. Francis raised a brow and smiled, glad that Virgil was so devoted to him and loved him enough to be protective.

"Wait, this is Frank? Wonderful, perfect Frank, you keep babbling about in class?" Charlie said in shock.

"Don't call him Frank, only I can call him Frank, and yes it is." Virgil said with a snarl, leaning unconsciously into Francis's side.

"You talk about me in class?" Francis asked, turning to Virgil. The hero blushed hotly.

"I might." Virgil responded shyly looking down, anger all but forgotten. Three years together and Virgil still got shy with him. Francis didn't know weather to chuckle at how adorable Virgil was or be concerned about it. Francis shook his head and turned to a still staring Charlie.

"Look, you piece of trash, you come near Virgil again, insult him or me, I wont hesitate to kill you, aiight?" Francis growled out. Charlie went pale and nodded quickly.

"Now, Virgil, I'm going to take you to lunch since your next class isn't until 2:50. Come on Sparky." Francis said as he pulled Virgil away. Virgil's head shot up and he looked at Francis.

"Really? We get to eat lunch together today?" Virgil asked excitedly.

"Yup, any where ya' want too." Francis replied. Virgil began to bounce in his step and began to babble on what good places they could go to. He decided on a small greek place near campus that was quite good. Francis just smiled and drove them there while listening to Virgil talk. When they got into the restaurant, it was way to crowded for either of their tastes so they ended up going to an old school burger joint two blocks away. It was less crowded and had quick, decent service with decent food. While they waited, they talked about everything and anything that came across their minds, smiling and laughing at different things. It was when their food came, that Francis became serious.

"Virg' I got something to tell ya'" Francis said, grabbing one of the hero's dark hands.

"Yeah Frank?" Virgil replied eagerly.

"Actually, its several things. One, I wont need to have two jobs anymore, second, I have present for you, and three, I'm, uh, going to college." Francis said in a slight rush. Virgil's eyes widened.

"Frank, what happened to your other job? Are we going to be okay? I'm so proud of you for going to college, what present?" Virgil asked in a rush. He was slightly panicked, worried that he and Francis would be on the streets.

"Nothin' bad happened so don't worry, just Mr. Leesan made me part owner of his shop, and we both know how well off his car shop is, I'm going to college for some business classes. Open it and you'll see." Francis replied, use to Virgil's rushed questions. Francis put a small box on the table between them, and Virgil quickly scooped it up and opened it. Instantly, the hero's breath caught in his throat. It was a gold band, with a simple garnet set in the middle. He looked back up at Francis.

"I know we've been talkin' about gettin' married and such, so I thought it be appropriate that I give you a ring. I went to pick it up this mornin'. Its one of the reasons I've been working so hard, to get us rings. I'm already wearin' mine," Francis said, showing Virgil his left hand. The bands were matching, even the jewel in it. Virgil harshly gulped down his tears as he put on his ring. Francis quickly went to Virgil's side of the booth and pulled the smaller body against his.

"Is it a good gift?" Francis asked when Virgil didn't say anything. Virgil nodded as he quietly began to sob. He was really happy.

"Th-thank you so much Frank, I love you so much," Virgil finally said, stuttering slightly.

"I love you to angel. You're my family, and I'll do anything for you." Francis replied, arms tightening around Virgil. Virgil's arms did the same.

"I'd do anything for you too Frank. Will be the perfect family." Virgil said, pulling back to look at Francis.

"No ones perfect angel." Francis said with a smirk.

"It'll be perfect, 'cause you and I'll be together," Virgil responded. When Virgil got back to class that day, his classmates didn't fail to notice the ring on his slender finger and most congratulated him on it, some were disgusted by it, and some were envious of it.


End file.
